24
by KCCleveland
Summary: A story that is in the 24 format with all the same characters and central ideas of the TV show.


What you are about to read takes place between 12:00 am and 1:00 am on the day of July 4th 2003, Independence Day 12:00 am Jack Bauer stands in his bathroom brushing his teeth. He is a tall slender man, with blond hair and a beard. He works at CTU in Los Angles, California. CTU is a government-controlled agency that specializes in Counter Terrorism. Jack was widowed when his wife died 3 years ago officially at 11:57pm on the day of the Second Presidential Primary. Jack's daughter Kim, who was kidnapped back on that day with Teri Bauer, is now in college at USC. Jack finishes brushing his teeth, turns off the light, and heads to bed.  
  
12:03 am President David Palmer sits in his hotel room in Los Angles, preparing write a speech about Energy Distributing is suddenly interrupted by his son Keith. "What are you doing up so late Dad?" "Oh, just getting ready for tomorrow," The tall, strong, black man answered. "You already wrote your speech Dad!" "Well, come Election Day I will need California's 54 electoral votes", he says with a chuckle, "As the first black president, I need to set the stage for many more after me." "How's your mother been doin'?" Palmer asked. "Oh, she's fine," He said hesitantly, "I think the divorce hit her pretty hard." "Well you know how she is about that." Palmer replied. President David Palmer is the first black president of America; he was first a Congressman for Maryland. He was named Player of the Year for Maryland and NCAA Honors Player of the Year at power forward. There were two assassination attempts on his life during his campaign; both stopped by Jack Bauer. "I will go to bed in a while," Palmer stated, "You need your sleep to son." "Okay, good night Dad." Keith went over and hugged him. "Good night." Palmer's son leaves the room and heads to his bedroom.  
  
12:07 am At CTU a long distance phone call comes in from a high security prison in the middle of California. Tony Almedia answers it. "Hello?" "Hello, this is Lieutenant Peterson of the High Security Prison D; we have a breech in progress!" He said, "Unknown personal on sight they are trying to spring prisoner eight-o-four. They have about fifty personal with loaded AK47's." "Ok, I'll send a squad over and FBI." "Thanks we will be able to hold them for a while." Tony hangs up the phone. "Green, High Security Prison D has been hit by terrorists." "What!?" "That's right, I am sending FBI and Squads over to the site." Green, a skinny black woman silenced everyone in the room and gave orders, "Okay people, we have terrorist action at H.S.P. D, I want satellite photos and updates on occurring information stat!" Instantly phones were picked up, Television monitors turned on, and squads dispatched. Green turned back to Tony; "Did he say if there were any escapes?" "None yet, but it appears they are trying to release prisoner eight-o- four." Green stood there with a shocked expression glazed across her face.  
  
12:19 am  
  
The scene was a mess at the prison; dead prisoners and officers scattered around the halls. Dmitri Draszen leads his team through halls, looking for the right cell. Shots ring through the air as they drop another guard drops to the floor. Draszen and his team stop at a door and plant C4 on the solid concrete wall. They then move away from the door and a soldier shoots the C4, igniting it and blowing away the door. One prisoner sits there with an orange suit and hood on. On the suit there is a number: 804. "Come this way, now!" Draszen ordered with his Russian accent. The prisoner got up and stood waiting for someone to lead them. The team then walked out of the room and was stopped by bullets. "This is Security. Your surrounded, lower your weapons," Voices yelled from either direction in the hall. Instantly members of Draszen's team ran out and fired. Through the exchange of bullets many bodies fell, mostly the security. "This is unit fifty-seven to base, backup re-" The words were cut short as his body fell to the ground.  
  
12:31 am  
  
Tony sits at his computer working on the present situation. "Tony, I need you to call Jack and get him here." Green said. "Ok, right away," Tony answered. Tony then picked up his phone and called Jack. "Hello?" Jack's voice said with a yawn "Jack, its Tony. We have a situation, we need you here now!" "What sort of situation?" "Terrorist action at H.S.P. D" "H.S.P. D?" "Yeah," Tony replied, "Even worse, they are going after prisoner eight-o-four!" "Okay. Brief me when I get there." Jack said as if he was wide awake. Tony hung up the phone and said to Green, "He's on his way." "Good." "Excuse me boss," A white skinny man interrupted. "Yes?" Green answered. "We have contact with the prison should I put it through to your office?" "No, I want everyone to hear what we have to deal with, put it over the loud speaker." "Yes ma'am!" "Excuse me everyone, but we have contact with the prison." She looked over at the skinny man. "This is Lieutenant Peterson we are losing the battle here," A static voice stated, "Your team is being wiped out along with our men. The death total is big but we are making one last push before we destroy the prison!" "What?" Tony stated furiously. "So they will kill everyone?" "Well, the prison holds the most dangerous people of the US and so we might be eliminating the threats." "Eliminating the threats? It's more like extermination!" "This is Peterson again through my radio on site, we are about to attack the Team lead by a young Russian man." "A young Russian man?" Tony asked himself. "Our team is beginning to fire (machine gun fire). AAAAhhhhhh-" The radio cut out. "Okay people, we must assume that everyone friendly is dead there. But to help us catch this terrorist we must start looking in our resources for a young Russian." "Man named Dmitri Draszen" Jack added. Jack walked in the room with photos. He handed them to Green. "What is this?" "Photos of surveillance from the prison," Jack answered. "Ok people, we must look for any records of this Draszen and find his plan and motive." "We already know he probably has sprung prisoner 804." "What!?" Jack asks surprised. "Get to work," Everyone then sprung into action. "Prisoner 804?" Jack asked Green. "That's right; I knew you would be surprised." "I am going there to do some espionage, and spying on the situation. I will report every 15 minutes." "I wouldn't if I were you." "After what that person did to me I need to stop them at all costs." "Alright, be careful, and stay low." Jack exited the work room and went upstairs to his office. When inside he went to his locker got his guns and cell phone and put on a flak jacket. After putting on the flak jacket, Jack then put on his regular coat and headed out. Once in the garage he went to his tan Explorer and hopped in.  
  
12:49 am  
  
Draszen and his team walked through the halls of the prison carefully and at a slow pace. Turn after turn hallway after hallway they came to a control room. Draszen shot at the door and kicked it open. He then rushed to the radio and flipped some knobs. "This is Draszen we have the cargo," he looked at the masked prisoner, "We need chopper support on," he looked at a map of the prison, "Helipad 2." "Ok, good work son" A Russian voice replied. "Over and out." "Alright we will need to get to Helipad 2, any resistance, shoot to kill," Draszen ordered, "You have your orders, go!" The terrorists ran out of the room and down another hall. 12:55 am Jack's explorer pulled up to the one and only entrance to the prison, the prison covered acres of land and had a 30 foot re-enforced wall all around it, Jack jumped out. A swat team was standing guard ready for anything. Jack ran to the leader. "Jack Bauer, CTU, I need in there. "I don't think that is a good idea, we have multiple losses and have no known position of the terrorists." "I don't care I need in, is this the only exit?" "Yes." "Ok, hold your ground, is there any heliports or landing strips somewhere." "There are two heliports, but the first one was taken out with the bombs that blasted holes in the wall." "I am heading to heliport 2 which way is it!" Jack asked anxiously. "Here," He handed Jack a Palm Pilot, "GPS, of the prison, you should find your way." Jack rushed inside and turn through the maze of hallways until he got close to heliport 2. Jack pocketed the Palm Pilot and loaded both his guns, and opened the door to the Heliport. Jack rushed outside and saw a team of soldiers, boarding a helicopter. He started to fire, the terrorist fired back. Jack dodged bullets and shot back. The prisoner in orange boarded the helicopter along with Draszen. Jack shot the remaining guards and advanced on the helicopter. Too late, the helicopter lifted off the ground and flew away. Jack stood there disappointed with what just happened. Draszen unmasked the prisoner. "Good work Dmitri," Nina Myers said.  
  
1:00am 


End file.
